Beauty and the Beast
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: Bella Notte is a strange girl, a bookworm who loved children. When the children of the "Camp Horizon," located at Camp Crystal Lake is threatened, a dark figure intersects and protects them. But are the children the only ones he will spare?
1. I See the Light

Name: Belladonna "Bella" Notte

Age: 21

Place of Birth: Athens, Greece

Hobbies: Playing the violin, composing music, singing, and reading.

Family: Step-brother; Lucifer

Background: My mother, Diana, married a man named Siegfried who introduced us to his son Lucifer. From the very beginning I knew that both of them were insane, vicious, gold-diggers, but mother failed to see it. When I was 13, mother became ill with Ebola, how it happened we will never know, but when it began Siegfried took out a Life Insurance policy on her. Mother got worse and worse, but neither Siegfried or Lucifer cared, they just wanted her to die so they could get money. One night, when I crept into the hospital to visit mother, I saw Siegfried take an injection needle, fill it with air, and inject it into mother's I.V. Once that happened, and mother's heart monitor ceased, I cried out, which I regretted. Siegfried turned to me and began to chase me, I bumped into Lucifer and all I could remember was having everything fade to black.

**I See the Light**

(())**  
**

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one was to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?  
/

Sometimes you should never question why... I did once and it earned me a lot of blood and pain. When I saw my step-father kill my mother, I knew I was a goner. Man was I right. Up until I ran away at 16, I was beaten by Siegfried and molested by Lucifer. It was Hell and I am grateful I escaped it, but I have been hiding because everywhere I went, Lucifer was there. I had to get away... Because of their attempts I changed my name from Nyx Lyracose to Belladonna Notte, and I liked it.

;;;

I was sitting alone, as the 6 children paired together on the bus, as well as the other cousellors - the counsellors were pretty much couples, there was Donnie and Blake, and John and Loraine - we weren't close. There was something off about Blake though... See our destination was the infamous "Camp Crystal Lake," otherwise known as "Camp Blood."

One of the children, Jacob Cross, sat next to me and looked up at me. He had shimmering emerald eyes and fair skin. His condition was called "Monstrial Onrigousis," which was a disease which caused calcium build-up - commonly found in the face - which caused a deformity. No matter what the other cousellors said, he is extremely healthy and so adorable! And such a beautiful soul.

"Hello Jake, you looking forward to camp?" I asked with a gentle smile grazing my lips as I looked up from my novel, "Frankenstein." See this camp is set up for children who spend their life in a hospital and who's parents abandoned them. The very idea of betraying a child is repulsive, it makes my blood boil. Jacob grinned and nodded eagerly - Jacob and I met at his hospital just hours before.

:::

I walked down the halls of the hospital in search of a young 8 year-old boy named Jacob Cross. From what the nurse said, he was angry because everyone was disgusted with his appearance which was caused by a disease called "Monstrial Onrigousis." I came to a halt when I saw the room holding the sensitive boy, he was trying to hurt one of the staff - attempting to keep him away. I peeked my head in and called out a greeting. Both of them stopped moving for what they saw was an angel.

See I have a Chocolate Cherry hair colour, which is my natural colour, and abnormal amber eyes which are hidden by green contact lenses. My body is athletic and slim, yet perfectly portioned in regards to my breasts and my hips. My legs were long which allowed me to run at great speed, and perform great posture for yoga as well as gymnastics. I tilted my head to them with a warm smile. When they came to, the male nurse left in a storm which left me alone with Jacob. I walked over to him and squatted in front of him. "Hello, I'm Bella, I'm here to lead you to the bus." I informed kindly, placing my book in my pocket. Jacob began to thrash about in a fit of rage and ended up spilling mud, which I assumed was for relaxation, all over his face.

"No! I'm not going anywhere - they all hate me, everyone hates me!" He screamed and pounded his fists into his food trey. I sighed gently and held my smile.

"Jacob..." I attempted to calm him but he swatted my hand away. He quickly shifted his head to look at me with an angry stare. I knew how much he was hurting, he just needs to see the good in people - have someone to surround him with light.

"Look at me!" He bellowed and gritted his teeth. My gaze turned to one of understanding and softened to this situation. If he knew my scars, and where they were, he would be horrified.

"I am Jake, and you know what I see?" I inquired as my face painted with enchantment. He tilted his head in confusion, I had him paying attention, that's all I wanted. "I see two eyes," I placed my hands over his eyes to move the mud. "A nose and a pair of lips," I smiled as I saw his nose and mouth again. "Now the ears!" I called softly as I reached my fingers to his ears to reveal to ivory silk flesh - he giggled at how it tickled. "Now there's something I'm not quite seeing, but I know it's there..." I uttered as I pulled him into me, "Listen closely, what do you hear?" I questioned being silent and having him hear the beat of my heart.

"You're heart!" He replied with a smile as he looked up at me. His face then became flushed as he pulled away, exactly what I wanted him to do. I leaned my head against his chest and listened closely.

"Hello? Hello." I smiled being greeted by a fast-paced heart beat. I pull away and smile down at him. He twisted his head in question - I must have looked crazy. "He says hello and that he misses you." I informed a my smile changed to a grin. His eyes were wide in shock. "Someone with a heart which worries for it's owner is a beautiful one, which in turn makes you a very beautiful person, Jake." I mentioned as I waited for a response. Out of nowhere, Jacob wrapped his arms around me and began to cry. "Hush now, Jake, come with me and I will never leave you!" I proclaimed as I softly pushed him to look at me. His eyes locked to mine and he nodded.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore..." Jacob confessed and I waved my hand in a hush.

"You won't be, I will protect you with my life, Jacob." I stated seriously. My passion for kids couldn't be stronger - I loved them just as much as I loved reading. I considered myself a Ivanahoe (Female Ivanhoe), a Robina Hood (A Female Robin Hood), and I would serve justice in the name of children. "Besides there are other children waiting for us so we can start camp as soon as possible." I enlightened stroking his cheek, caressing it like a mother would and it seemed to soothe him. He stood and grabbed my hand, leading me away towards the bus. Finally, I was able to show him the light.

:::

We were outside Camp Crystal Lake, and I couldn't be more eager to see what would happen in this beautiful location.


	2. A Fair Facade

**A Fair Fecade**

(())

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one ws to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?

/

Everyone got off the bus and waved farewell to the driver. We followed the path which brought us to the camp grounds. It felt really eerie just being here - it felt like none of us were welcome, but it seemed like no one else felt it. i just shrugged it off and walked to the clearing, and man was it breath-taking. The grass was green and lush, as were the trees protecting the area. The cabins looked new, they were mad of brick with great finishing. And the lake, wow the lake - it was crystal clear, as the camp location suggested, and reflecting the sunlight making it seem like it glew. Staring at the lake, I felt myself lose breath, like I was drowning, and began to cough harshly. Jacob walked up to me a sad look in his eyes, he was worried for me. "It's alright Jake, I'll be ok, go have fun with the others." I assured as I gave him a light push towards the children. The kids, including Jacob, immediately ran to the cabins so they could get changed and go swimming. Donnie, Blake, John, and Loraine walked up to me.

"Seems the children are eager." Donnie commented with a little giggle as Blake gripped her ass. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey would you mind watching the little monsters while we go for a hike?" John asked as he nudged me. I couldn't believe what I heard - not only did he call the cutest kids monsters, but he was also wanting to leave them with me. I didn't mind though, but its was still sick that they wanted to get away so they could screw each other.

"Whatever, I hope your all mauled by a bear." I stated with a deep hatred, never looking up from the book. It's true, I mean they were so repulsive that I wouldn't care if they were dead. They all stared at me awkwardly but ran off. "Better yet, I hope you all doe by Jason's hands you filthy people." I uttered as I walked over to the cabins. I put my book away and was immediately attacked by the children.

"Can we go swimming, Bella?" Mary pleaded. She was a beautiful little 7year-old girl, even though she was burned from head to toe. See Mary was caught in a gas fire at her home. At Christmas, last year, her father was building a log fire in their wood cabin. Little did he, or anyone know, the gas from their oven was going still, the invisible gas filled the house, and as soon as her dad lit the match everything was engulfed in flames. The house just exploded and Mary was the only one to survive the fire. Due to that, her other family members left her at the hospital and never visited. "Bella?" Mary wondered, I shook my head and smiled.

"Go ahead, have a blast ok, sweetie?" I inquired as a smile painted my pale pink lips. Mary's eyes glittered happily and she nodded her head vigorously. She ran to the other children and they all laughed as they dove into the water one after the other.

:::

From his dark woods, he watched at the grounds were filled with laughter. A sound he hadn't heard for almost a decade. A sound he despised, seeing the laughter only came from the degenerates that flooded his land. He was still as he watched the children splash about in the lake. That stillness was shattered when he saw a lonesome heathen female walk to the sand and slip off her shoes. She began laughing as the children began playing Marco Pollo, an old version of hide-and-seek, and went to sit sideways on the pier - half her face was displayed. His hand clenched the hilt of his blade as he glared at the young woman.

"Jason, my special, special boy, mother wants you to kill the evil heathens venturing in the woods." His mother lectured. Jason couldn't decline to his mother, she was the only one stopping him from killing everything he saw. He nodded once to answer his mother. He turned when he suddenly froze.

"Bella, can you sing for us?" A young boy asked which drew Jason to look over. His heart stopped for an instant when he saw a boy much like himself. The boy pulled himself up onto the pier and rested his head on the woman's lap. She caressed his face and smiled... Wait smiled? Why would she smile at someone who was thought of a monster?

"Of course, what song would you like?" She replied as he grinned up at her. "Wait, I know the perfect song, and I'm dedicating it to you." She informed as her smile grew into a grin. Was she not repulsed by his appearance? She inhaled lightly, making her chest slowly rise and fall. "But I'm only going to sing the chorus, though ok?" She asked gently as she let her hand rest on his cheek. Her choice was 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez. "**Who says - Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me, that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says...**" She sang diligently, her voice was so warm and gentle, yet it reached his ears. His heartbeat fastened as he just stared at the woman. The girl stood and walked towards the cabins, which allowed Jason to take a look at her. Her hair was a red-brown colour, darker than brick, yet not distracting. Her eyes were green which would make emeralds cry. And her form, her flesh was pale, yet not dead-like, and well-proportioned. She wore a black laced shirt, which shockingly covered the cleavage, and dark blue denim shirts. The little boy ran up to her - just as Jason thought, the boy was just like him, but held light green eyes.

"Hey Bella, why were you so nice to me, back at the hospital, even though I was mean to you?" The boy wondered. The woman just smiled, closing her eyes she sighed softly. "I mean everyone was treating me badly, and no one liked me..." Yes, exactly like him, "Even mother abandoned me..." That made Jason's heart sink, this boy's mother abandoned him? Surely Jason knew his mother would never leave him.

"Now, Jacob, I would never leave you. I made you a promise..." She squatted to meet his sad eyes. "Besides, I saw the light in you, I just had to make you see it..." She smiled widely as he hugged her. What promise would a filthy sinner make? Was she truly a sinner?

"Jason, those bad children have to be punished, watch her later..." Mother lectured. Was he truly watching her? He shook his head and took his leave, not making a single sound.

:::

Hours had passed and the counsellors still had not returned. The children were circled around the fire place as night was drawing in. The moon was almost in the centre of the sky and the stars glittered, slowly holding the moon. I was almost tempted to sing a verse from 'When I Look at You' by Miley Cyrus. I knew the children would love it, but bedtime was closing in on us. I would treat them with a song from my childhood, though.

"Alright children time to go get dressed and ready for bed. If you hurry I will treat you to a lullaby." I smiled as the children cheered and ran to the cabin. Minutes later Jacob came out.

:::

He had returned from his assignment and saw the boy, named Jacob, go up to the woman named Bella. He had small tears forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Jake?" She asked with a worried tone. Jacob stuck out his index finger and a large splinter was lodged into his finger. "You are so brave!" She complimented, "Now be a good boy and hold still..." She instructed and his finger held steady. He shut his eyes as she pulled out a eyebrow plucker and gently pulled the piece of wood out. He whimpered for a mere second and then grinned. Bella took out a silk ribbon, some anti-bacterial cleanser, and began to tend his wound. Once he was finished, she pulled his finger to her lips and kissed it gently. "Better?" She asked and he hugged her tightly. Why would she help him? This confused him greatly. No one, aside from his mother, has ever showed him that kind of kindness yet he was witnessing it. "Come on, I'll walk you into the cabin and join you guys to sleep." She mentioned as she stood and walked him into the cabins. Jason walked around the new cabin and watched from the window, shadowed from the trees. The woman, Bella, walked out from the washroom dressed in blue penguin pajamas, which appeared to be made out of fleece. She walked to the centre of the room and was circled by the children. They were all in their night wear and shimmied in their sleeping bags.

"Can we here that lullaby, you said you'd sing?" A boy with black hair inquired. His eyes were crystal blue like Jason's lake. Ugh, the lake... He huffed while sending a glare towards the body of water. Bella nodded and looked outside, right at him. He felt as though her green eyes pierced him like the way a violin soothes the soul.

"Ok, it's called 'Slumberland Princess' from a movie called 'Little Nemo.'" She informed as she drew a breath, readying for the performance. "**Slumberland, Slumberland; Joys without number-land, rainbows end. Kingdom of dreamy times, starbeams and valentines - Where everyone is a friend... Here's where lost wishes are granted, cast away dreams all come true. It's fun to be under the slumbery wonder of Slumberland.**" She finished, and to her amazement, the children were all sleeping soundly, smiles painted on their lips.

:::

"I pray all you will have wonderful dreams - dreams full of love and happiness..." I whispered as I stood and walked over to the bed. "You little angels gave me the only bed... Thank you." I uttered silently with a heart-warming sensation in my chest. I got under the blankets and joined them in Slumberland.

:::

He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and began to wonder what was so special about her? What was she hiding behind that beautiful facade.


	3. Danger at Camp Horizon

**Trouble at Camp Horizon**

(())

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one was to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?

/

My slumber was immediately destroyed when I heard the door slam open. My eyes shot wide and I bolted up. I glared with a deep hatred to the man who was standing in the door frame. Blake Dawson, but he no longer looked like the man from just hours ago, now he looked like... No, why is he here?

"Lucifer, get lost, no one wants you here!" I warned getting out of bed and walking up to him. Lucifer smirked and pushed me to the ground. Not again, someone please stop him! See Lucifer has tried, on various occasions to rape me, when we encountered each other after I ran away. Every time something came up and he was interrupted, but here, I don't think there will be anyone to come to my salvation. "Lucifer, leave now, you're not welcome here..." I uttered as I was trying to sit up.

"Have they seen your scars yet, Bella, or should I say Nyx?" He laughed maniacally. I was doomed, this place is abandoned and no one can stop him from having his way. "My, you have grown into a sexy little kitten haven't you?" He mocked with another insane laugh. Please God, someone help me! Lucifer climbed on top of me and smirked down. "No one can save you, there is no one here..." He uttered as he brought his mouth down to my neck. "And if any of these kids try to intervene, I will kill them." He threatened as I heard a loud clank sound. I warily looked down and saw him holding a switchblade. I began to tremble, I shut my eyes and prayed that it would be over until, to my horror I saw Jacob grab a bat and swing it at Lucifer.

"Leave her alone!" He cried as the bat collided with the back of Lucifer's neck. He cried out as he fell to the left, holding where he had been hit.

"No, Jacob run NOW!" I called as my eyes began to tear. Lucifer began to sit up and I saw a killer in his eyes. Jacob gawked at me, "JACOB GO NOW!" I demanded, he was going to be killed by Lucifer if he wouldn't. Jacob ran out the door and into the miles of trees. "Lucifer leave him alone, you're after me, not him!" I lectured as my eyes, unbeknown to me, formed a glare. His smirk grew twisted and I didn't want to know why.

"After we're done here, that little monster will die..." He cooed as he brought his blade to my jawline.

:::

After hours, Jason finally stirred awake. He saw the little boy run out and past him. His face held fear and worry, a look Jason had been unfamiliar with for many years. He cocked his head in confusion and looked through the window. His ears tuned in as his blood boiled seeing the woman was under a man.

"After we're done here, that little monster will die..." The man cooed as he brought his blade to her jawline. She was a victim? Who was this man? Why did he feel compelled to help her?

"Jason, my special boy, that evil man is going to kill the little boy, kill him for mommy..." His mother's voice advised. Jason's rage grew as he saw the man beginning to undress her. What is this evolved feeling of rage Jason never felt? "Awe, Jason, you're feeling protective, it's new and mother is proud." His mother cooed softly. He felt special, but no wasn't the time for it. He crept around the corner, waiting for the opportune time.

:::

"Lucifer, please get off, I don't want this..." I sobbed, yes as tough as I am, I never wanted to be raped - who would? My head twisted to the right as Lucifer slapped me. He began to unzip his pants when the other children woke up and screamed for help. "Children, please go now... I'll be ok, I don't want you to worry about me, ok?" I asked with a sad smile. They all stared but nodded and they ran out the door.

"Lucky they listened to you, now stay put as I go take care of them..." He began as he stood, adjusting his hard-on. "And when I get back we will not be bothered again!" He yelled as he ran out the door. I caught my breath as I began to stand. I had fresh blood running down my arm and across my breasts, where Lucifer had cut me.

"Lucifer!" I called out weakly, my vision was starting to blur, but I had to fight it. I leaned to the side out of dizziness. "Children, please be safe, wait until I get there..." I muttered as I composed myself and began to run, or well run as fast as I could as my legs were cut up too. "Someone please help the children..." I whispered as I fell to the ground, to weak to go further. Just then Jacob, Mary, and the other four came in to view. "Children, hide!" I commanded as I reached my hand for them.

"Bella, what did that devil do to you?" Jacob cried as he ran to me and held me in his arms. I smiled weakly to him and caressed his cheek, while wiping the tears. The others stared at my cuts and also began to cry.

"Oh, children, I'll be alright... It's just a few scratches..." I mentioned silently. Jacob held me tighter as the other children ran to embrace me.

"Look, its the the beauty and the freaks, how ironic. Tell me children do you love her?" Lucifer mocked as he began to come closer to us. He had a sadistic look painted on his face and I knew that he would kill the children. He drew closer as the children cried heavily for someone to help - how I felt useless, I couldn't even protect them. My eyes grew teary and I looked up to Jacob.

"I am so sorry Jake, I promised you'd be safe. I am so weak I can't protect any of you." I sobbed as my vision became blurred with tears free-falling from my eyes. I weakly wiped the tears away and get a serious look on my face. "No, I will keep my promise - I WILL protect you, all of you!" I yelled to no one in particular. I slowly began to inch up so I can face the man threatening the lives of these innocent angels. "Lucifer, I will make you pay for scaring these kids..." I threatened sternly, if I could see the look taking hold of my gaze I would see what phased Lucifer. I stood tall and began to walk towards him, I was going to make him pay.

"B-Bella, please think about this... You'd be killing your step-brother..." He muttered in fear, true, but his father and him planned my mother's death - she's dead because of this low-life.

"Lucifer, you and your God-forsaken father, Siegfried, planned my mother's death and killed her... I saw Siegfried kill mother, you don't deserve to live..." I mentioned as I drew to a halt in front of him.

:::

He took part in killing that woman's mother? She saw her mother die?

"That man killed her mother, Jason. Perhaps she isn't like the other women that come here... She has suffered without a mother. KILL HIM!" His mother called in his head. This began to anger him even more for he too knew what it was like to witness a mother's death. He walked out of the forest, yet shadowed himself somehow and raised his machete.

:::

My anger ceased as it changed to horror as I saw a large shadowed figure slice a machete into Lucifer's head. The blood from the injury spurted everywhere, painting his mask in fresh and warm crimson. There was only one person that fits his appearance, but how was it possible? The children were still with fear and who could blame them, the infamous Camp Blood murderer was standing right before us. Jason Voorhees, the poor victim to a hideous crime... He walked past me and stared at the children. No - he wouldn't hurt them would he?

:::

"Jason, mommy needs you to take the children and keep them from the evils of the world." Jason's mother, Pamela, directed. Jason nodded as he started to walk to the children. They were afraid of him, and who could blame them? He was monstrous and a killer, fear was necessary.

"Jason..." Came a quiet voice behind him. He hadn't heard it being said so kindly and gently since his mother was alive. He stopped and was amused when a shift brought Bella before him. He was confused and tilted his head. "Jason, please let the children be... They are leaving tomorrow to go back home... Take me instead!" She begged keeping her eyes locked to his, though she had no clue about it. The direct tone made him curious, why would she want to take their place? Did she want to stay here?

"Jason, allow her to take their place, you can take her away tomorrow after they leave... It might be a good thing..." His mother informed with a though-filled voice, she seemed almost happy. Jason thought about it for a minute then nodded. Bella fell to her knees as he took his leave, back into his forest.

:::

"Bella, you gave your freedom for us?" Mary asked with happiness filling her tone. I smiled meekly and fell to the ground - I just couldn't stay awake anymore. I could tell they cried for me to wake-up, but eventually figured to work together to bring me into the cabin.


	4. A Prisoner or a Guest?

**A Prisoner or a Guest?**

(())

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one was to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?

/

As I finally came to, it seemed it was just 7 in the morning, and I saw the children playing together outside. I slowly began to stand but immediately fell. I glared down at the wounds carved into my body. "Ok, let's try it even slower..." I uttered as I slowly, almost like molasses, crabbed onto the bed-side table and moved my feet to the floor. I slowly shifted my legs one-by-one to eventually arrive outside the cabin. Once I did, all the children ran to me and hugged me. "Good morning, children, how did you all sleep?" I asked squatting down, very slowly, and embraced them.

"We slept ok, Bella, but we have a present for you!" Jacob called happily. I lost my balance as all the children ran into the mess hall. I began to wonder what they were up to. Minutes later they came out and ran to me, holding a box.

"Open it, it's a thank you for everything you've done for all of us..." Mary stated with a wide grin, in which case revealed a tooth missing.

"Mary, you lost your loose tooth?" I questioned with excitement, she nodded vigorously, holding out her tooth. "I figured so, and the Tooth Fairy came by with this..." I informed as I brought out three one dollar bills. Her eyes sparkled and grabbed them slowly. Mary and Jacob, together, brought the box over to my lap. In doing so their hands met and they both looked away flushed. "Awe..." I whispered, "I need to take care of that before they leave." I giggled slightly as I pulled the box open to find a beautiful dress. "You did this for me? It looks like it took a long time!" I called as I pulled it out, taking a better look at it. It was a white silk material, ending just above the ankle, which was great for my black boots. It had little white beads sown onto the chest, making a kind of overlay affect. Talking about the chest, it had small puffy side sleeves, but not huge, and began right before the crease.

"It's just for you, so that after we leave, you can look presentable for Jason!" Jacob cried happily, I guess he was just frightened a little because of the shadows. I do admit, I am a little fearful seeing he's so much stronger than me, he could snap me like a twig. I smiled because I knew that they worked hard, which probably made them tired afterward.

"You guys are angels..." I muttered, I didn't know what else to call them. They did so much for me, taking me into the cabin and dressing my wounds and now they made me a dress...

Hours went by and it was now eleven a.m. which was an hour before the bus would arrive. I walked over to Jacob and pulled him aside with a grin plastered on my face.

:::

Jason watched as the woman, Bella, pulled Jacob from the group. She was wearing a beautiful white gown. It seemed handmade and had lots of love put into it. When they arrived just in front of him, her face said she was planning something. She wouldn't tease him or hurt him, would she?

"Jason, if she would trade her life to make sure the children returned to get better, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't hurt him in any way." Pamela informed her son. He understood and nodded, watching intently with what was going to happen.

"Jacob, I noticed earlier, when you guys brought me the dress you guys made, that you and Mary looked away when your hands met." She spoke silently, just loud enough for the three to hear. "Do you like Mary?" She asked with a happy smile on her face. Jacob turned away, his pale complexion turning red across the cheeks,

"N-no, I mean I like Mary, but n-not in the way your thinking..." Jacob informed shyly, Bella began shaking her head.

"Denial is always the first step to affections..." Bella informed as her smile brought her to kiss his forehead. "I'm a girl, it's a girl thing to know when someone is crushing on someone." She mentioned as she brought him to look in her eyes. She then quickly began looking around for something. The wind gently tousled her lightly curled hair bringing them to colour her eyes almost rainbow colours. Jason tilted his head in confusion as I looked down to his trembling, slightly sweaty hand. He shook off whatever thoughts filled his head and went back to watching. Bella was handing a forget-me-not to him, "Girls love flowers, especially if it's coming from someone she likes, and then it changes the flower into something much more." She lectured as her smile returned, "No go run it over to Mary and you'll see what I mean." She instructed and he nodded while staring at the flower. He ran then tripped which brought both Jason and Bella to wince. He got back up, determination flowing in his aura, and walked up to the little girl named Mary.

"Hey Mary, this is for you..." Jacob muttered as he looked over to their direction. Immediately his eyes grew wide as Mary slinged her arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh, Jake, it's beautiful thank you!" She exclaimed pulling his face towards him and kissed him. His eyes were almost about to pop out of his head at the unexpected action. How could such a simple action bring such a reaction?

:::

Finally noon arrived and I was serving them some homemade beef stew. They all finished it quite rapidly as they had to hurry to get their stuff. The bus had arrived and they were all getting on. I walked over to the bus, and up the stairs. I slowly went to each of the children and hugged them tightly.

"I will miss you all dearly, when I am able, I will come visit you all!" I cried as I was hugged tightly by Jacob. "And you two, keep it clean!" I teased with a grin, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"You going to be leaving too?" The bus driver asked rather harshly. I blinked a couple times at his ignorance, but shook my head.

"No I will be staying here a little while..." I informed with a light snort towards the jerk of a driver. "Take care all of you, I'll miss you all!" I called with a wave and walked out. The bus' door closed and it drove off without a single second of lingering. I sighed as I walked back to the cabins and got my stuff ready, seeing as though Jason wouldn't want to be in the open.

An hour passed as I was just finishing making some cookies and packing away the rest of my stew until I heard loud footsteps behind me. From the light of the sun I saw his shadow, it seemed he was slow at arriving to retrieve me.

"You took your time in coming her, Jason." I stated simply. I was dumb, he knew he took his time, but what was he doing to delay his arrival? I turned to face him and he wasn't as creepy being seen in the light. I mean yeah he was tall and his clothes were worn out, not-to-mention his old hockey mask, but I wasn't afraid - well as afraid. "Thank you, by the way..." I whispered as I looked to the ground and then back at him. "For saving my life." I finished as I smiled at his large being. He just turned and shifted his hand, showing me to follow him.

Time passed as we ventured through the forest, I lost count of the trees, and we came to a small shack. It seemed like it was made by hand. Has he been living here all this time? Amazing. How did he eat? I shook my head at my stupidity - duh he hunts. I heard leather shift as I saw him look back at me. I looked away, I mean you can't see his eyes so how do you know if his stare would pierce your soul? My face felt warm, seeing it was a little embarrassing for him to look at me... Wait, what am I saying? He's just a man that can't die... Wow awkward. He lead me into the shack and showed me the area I'll be staying at - it was his bed. He was giving me his bed? I shook my head vigorously in denial.

"I couldn't take your bed Jason, I mean it's yours and I'd feel bad..." I spoke silently yet quickly. I was shocked when his large hand pushed me to the bed, I blinked a few times trying to read what had happened and sighed in defeat. He was going to be stubborn wasn't he?

:::

This woman would be stubborn wouldn't she? This was a little strange having another woman in his home, other than his mother. He took so long getting to her because mother had told him to clean his home up to make it presentable for a woman. He found this truly strange.

"You are stubborn aren't you?" Bella pondered as she turned and sat, looking straight at him. He tilted his head confused at her question. She thought he was stubborn, but why? He was just trying to be hospitable, like mother had asked of him. He shook his head and went over to his trophy case. He began to remember all the bad people he had killed just looking at each trophy with a dark gleam in his eye. He finally came to the one he had been extremely proud of, the head of his nemesis, Freddy Krueger, or well his head. "Jason, according to your story, you kill 'bad' people, does that mean people who drink under the age, do illegal drugs, and fornicate before marriage?" She asked bravely, which brought Jason's attention from his case to her. He was shocked when he saw Bella - the light from the candles highlighted her flesh and her eyes beautifully - she looked almost pure, like an angel. He felt obliged to answer so he nodded. She shifted slowly and began walking to him, but he turned and left, shutting the door harshly behind him. He wouldn't allow an angel like that touch his monstrous self. Why would she want to touch him though?

:::

"Jason..." I whispered silently, eyes lowering. I didn't want to be alone, I felt vulnerable and open for someone to attack me - Siegfried was still out there. Will he find me? What's to happen to me? So many questions flowing in my head, all unanswered. One really lingered in my thoughts: Why would Jason go through so much to tidy this place up for a prisoner - or was I more than a prisoner?


	5. A Simple Song

**A Simple Song**

(())

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one was to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?

/

I felt so tired, after waiting for Jason to return so I decided to lay down and take a nap. My eyes slowly fluttered shut as I begun to drift into the world of dreams - otherwise known as Slumberland.

;;;

I felt so warm and opened my eyes to be greeted by my mother. My eyes widened as I slowly walked up to her. "M-mother..." I stuttered as I wrapped my arms around her and was happy to know that she returned it. "I-I told you they were bad... I told you t-they were horrible..." I whimpered as tears fell freely from my eyes. I felt mother stroke my back in a caressing manner.

"Shh... I know, and I should have listened to you... You suffered so much when I was taken away..." She stated as she tilted my head to meet her gaze. She gently wiped my tears away as she kissed my forehead. "Now, I understand that you are at Camp Crystal Lake and staying with Jason Voorhees. Honey, he has suffered a lot, though he never let it show around his enemies, he too lost his mother, but long ago." She informed shockingly I understood, I knew well about his story, yet never imagined that he still suffered, after all he kills many people. "Now, dear, I need you to wake up, there is a surprise waiting for you." Mother mentioned and I nodded.

;;;

:::

He walked back into the shack and found that Bella had fallen asleep. He didn't mean to leave her alone for so long. He walked over to her and couldn't help but stare at her. She was extremely beautiful, unlike him. He slowly stalked over to her and laid next to her. He couldn't help but watch her sleeping form until he saw her eyes begin to open. She screamed in excitement, he must have surprised her.

"Wow when mom said surprise, she wasn't lying." She whispered with a slight giggle. "I'm sorry I screamed, I was just shocked, but I'm glad your back!" She informed with a warm smile. She's glad he was back, but why? "So what did you do while you were gone?" She asked as she sat up and stared do at him. He had forgotten so he sat up, reached down, and placed the flowers down. "You brought me flowers?" She questioned as she stared at the blue forget-me-nots. She slowly glanced up to Jason and utterly shocked him. She wrapped her arms around his wide neck and embraced him gently. "I love it Jason, thank you!" Bella exclaimed hugging him closer. Jason sat there blinking, he didn't know what to do.

"Jason, honey, hug her back, it's ok, that's what you do..." His mother lead, trusting his mother, he slowly returned the kind gesture.

"Hey Jason..." Bella summoned gently, "Do you want we to sing for you?" She requested with a gentle smile. She wanted to sing for him, just for him? Why? He cocked his head to the side pondering the questions in his head. Bella giggled, "That's kind of cute. And if you're wondering I want to sing for you because it feels like the right kind of way thank you." Ah, he finally understood, but how did she know he was thinking those questions? He just shook it off and nodded. "This is the female vocals is from the song 'I See the Light,' from the Disney movie 'Tangled.'" She informed.

:::

He seemed like he liked that title. Like he kind of understood the basis of it and it made my heart happy that he didn't thrash about. "See I figure its the best song to sing, suited for you." I inhaled deeply and began, "**All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing, just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight - now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be.**" I paused briefly so my surprise of him listening in. He seemed like he was understanding the lyrics, like it was his life. I breathed and continued, "**And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different - now that I see you.**" I finished with a long breath. I jumped slightly when I realized that Jason's mask was really close to my face. My face flushed and I looked away. Was it possible that he is capable of love? What's it matter to me, I mean I don't like him _that_ way...


	6. Something There

**Something There**

(())

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one was to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?

/

I swallowed hard, hoping that what I was about to ask wouldn't get a negative reaction. "Jason, I want to know, is there going to be a time when I can leave Crystal Lake?" I didn't mean it to sound like I'd never return and that's exactly what he took it for. Jason shook his head violently and pushed me down to the bed. "Jason I do need to have some connection to the world outside this camp ground..." I informed gently he just pushed me back again. What I meant was so I could keep my promise to the children, so I could see them again. He bolted up and started throwing a hissy fit. He began to throw his arms around and knock things over. He also picked things up and threw them. Once he was done he straightened up and left, slamming the door behind him. "Fine, forget my promise, I'm leaving!" I called in a agitated tone. He is so stubborn, he should give someone a chance to explain things instead of jumping to conclusions. I ran out of the hut and into the darkness of the forest.

It seemed like it had been hours that I wondered around the waves of trees. It began to be blanketed by mist and I got a little disoriented. I heard wolf cries and began to walk faster until I encountered something - rather someone which made my skin crawl. Siegfried. I backed away and it seemed like I would lose.

"Well look what we have here, a lost little kitten?" Siegfried slurred, not only was he drunk, but I don't think he knew who I was. I prayed that he would just fall down and pass out. Unfortunately that wasn't God's plan because he started towards me. "If you be a good little girl, I promise I won't hurt you." He laughed his insane laugh and brought out a hunting knife. God what's with him and Lucifer with knives? I began to turn around when I cried out in agony as pain shocked through my left shoulder blade. Blood began to fall freely and stream down my arm. I began to back away, but every step I took he countered with one as well. "How beautiful you look with the blood flows down your arm. It highlights your hair." He stumbled and brought me down with him.

"Siegfried, go away, please?" I begged as tears formed in my eyes. He clawed his way up so he could meet my gaze. He seemed angry at how he stumbled and slashed my scratch over my breasts open. He was torturing me because he blamed me for his fall. He began to slide the blade under my dress and cut it open. "Please don't ruin the dress..." I whimpered both in pain and undergoing the sorrow of my gift being torn by this monster.

"Awe, does the little princess not want her dress ripped apart?" He cackled manically as his wrist snapped exposing my breasts. I turned my face in shame as well as hiding my tears from him. The children worked so hard on this and now it's ruined... It was my only tie and it was torn.

:::

He had finally calmed down from his rage then he heard his mother speak up, "Jason, she just wanted to leave because she promised the little children she would visit them..." Now he understood, he had mistaken the truth for a wrong conclusion. He felt guilty and began to look for Bella, the only woman - aside from mother - that showed him kindness and cared about him. He ventured across his forest ground when he heard something tugging at his ears.

"Awe, does the little princess not want her dress ripped apart?" A man cackled manically as a tearing sound echoed to Jason's ears. He rushed and came to a clearing, and what he saw truly made him angry. A man was on top of Bella, his beautiful Bella, with her chest exposed he saw tears falling. He examined a bit more and was almost at a manic rage when he was Bella's arm and chest cut, not-to-mention bleeding. Her dress was ruined, the gift she got from the good children. He growled under his mask as he came out of the forest and drew his machete. When he was about to strike, the man turned and began to rapidly puncture Jason's stomach. He groaned silently and gripped the man by the neck. The man then began to cut up Jason's arm and blood sprayed out meeting the mans face. Jason would make this man suffer for the pain he made Bella endure. Finally Bella's eyes went up and looked to Jason. "Let go of me you freak!" The man cried, yes that is what he was, someone far from normal.

"Siegfried!" Bella called as she slowly stood, gripping her shoulder blade. The man named Siegfried turned to Bella and spat at her. Jason brought his other arm up and shoved it through Siegfried's chest and ripped out his heart. This was the man that killed Bella's mother, and he wanted to make him suffer. He dropped him and began kicking his face in, only stopping when all the flesh was peeled off leaving nothing but muscle and bone. Once Jason was satisfied he turned to Bella and his anger was gone. He felt something that he hasn't felt since his battle with Freddy - weakness. Jason fell to his knees and landed on the ground unconscious.

:::

"Oh, Jason..." I whispered, "You used a lot of energy fighting him... Thank you..." I uttered kissing the top part of the mask. "No one has ever fought for me like you have tonight..." I smiled down at him. I guess I should bring him home and start dressing his wounds. My face flushed as I remembered my breasts were out in the open and gently tugged his coat off. "I hope you don't mind, Jason..." I began to use what energy I had to lift him. My God he was heavy, but he was a big boy after all. I began to giggle and drag him.

After a couple hours, I was just metres away from the shack when Jason began to wake up. He slowly looked up at me and I smiled down at him. "Just relax big guy, we're almost there." I informed as we were near the door. Jason, stubborn as he usually is, lifted me up and brought my into the house. He gently placed me on the bed and started examining my cuts. "Jason, do you have like a spare shirt or something?" I asked as my face returned to red. Jason looked confused but then remembered my whole exposure. He left me for a minute only to return with a long white shirt. I nodded a thanks and motioned him to turn around. He nodded and did so. I slowly removed his jacket and placed the shirt over top my bare chest, only to pull off the dress, thankfully I had short shorts on. "Ok Jason, you can face me again." I guessed it was better that he saw me without a bra then exposed, but my blush never left. I handed him the jacket back. "Now to dress your wounds!" I exclaimed as I tore off a piece of the ruined silk. I reached into my bag and pulled out rubbing alcohol. "This will hurt, I'm not going to lie, so be brave ok..." I whispered as I poured some of the cleanser onto the material and began to dab him wound. A growl came from his throat and he pulled away. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" I countered. I went close again and he grabbed my hand growling, "If you hadn't frightened my by getting angry, I wouldn't have run away!" I sighed and looked in his eyes. "You should really learn how to control your temper..." I muttered as I dabbed it gently and slowly. "Thank you... For saving my life again..." I smiled up at him, and he nodded down to me in acceptance.

After I tended to his cuts, I faced him and smiled. "You should get some rest, it's been a long day for both of us." He nodded and laid on the bed beside me, on his side. "To help you, I will sing something to send you peacefully to Slumberland. It's called 'Something There,' from the movie 'Beauty and the Beast.'" I mentioned as I laid down and faced him. He seemed like he kind of understood the basis of it and it made my heart happy. "See when I saw you so angry at my question, you were violent and it seemed like nothing could calm you, so I figure its the best song to sing." I inhaled deeply and began, "**There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure - I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**" I paused noticing he was looking away, ashamed. "Jason, it's true you even see yourself as a monster, but I hope I can show you the light - as I did Jacob." I lectured with a smile and began the final part, "**New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**" I finished with a deep breath and was welcomed by Jason leaning in close. My face began to flush and leaned and placed a gentle kiss where his lips would be. "Good night, Jason..." I silently wished as my eyes too felt heavy and slipped into dreamland.


	7. A Romatic Evening

**A Romantic Evening**

(())

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one was to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?

/

I was woken abruptly when I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes and looked at Jason. He was sitting up, his attention summoned on something. I heard leaves rustle and stared up at him. His chest kept heaving as his temper was starting to come back. I lightly tugged on his jacket which drew his attention to me. "Jason, please calm down..." I requested as I looked at him. I bent over and brought my bag onto the bed. I began searching through it, trying to find one thing that always calmed my anger. "Aha!" I called as I brought out my novel. It was Mary Shelley's 'Frankenstein,' my favourite book ever. Jason stood up and began walking to the door when I ran quickly in front of him. "Jason, according to the sound it was just a little bunny, please sit back down..." I pleaded as my eyes locked with his. He growled sending a dark look at the door, but, in defeat, sat back on the bed. "This is my all-time favourite novel, do you know it?" I questioned allowing him to see the cover. Everyone knew of Frankenstein, but only the creature - which, take note people: Mary Shelley never gave the creation a name, so it is not 'Frankenstein,' don't be fooled by the green being we see at Halloween. Jason nodded, he knew of the basic story line. "Well the other title for this is 'The Modern Prometheus," do you have any idea why?" I inquired looking back at him. He shook his head, I would assume that he doesn't know the reference. "Well see the doctor, Victor Frankenstein is sought to be Prometheus, the legend from Greek Mythology. You see, Prometheus, being a Titan had great power, and was the one who made humans. He had access to the element of fire and gave it to the humans. Which is why Zeus chained to him the rock, and then created a woman (Pandora), giving her a box of evils that he knew she would open, and that would plague the rest of the humans who had his fire." I lectured and inhaled, "See Dr. Frankenstein had created a being from parts of humans which were no longer living. To finish and give the being it's life he used a liquid like clear mucus. He gave his creation life and intelligence in which brought the horrible troubles ahead." I finished with a heavy sigh.

:::

He listened intently as she told him the reference in a story he could relate to. Resented by people because of his appearance but never giving him the chance to let them see the heart. That's something Bella understood, she could see the light in almost everyone - even him. He never felt this way about anyone before, he wanted to protect her but never leave her. He was so confused. He sought an answer from his mother, which she gladly gave.

"Jason, my special, special boy, tell mother, do you feel your tummy feel strange when you look, and think, about her?" His mother pondered and he nodded, he got a heavy feeling, but it was kind of comfortable. "Do you feel that every time you touch her, you get goose bumps or a electric spark?" She questioned and again he nodded. She smiled happily and laughed gently, "Jason, dear, you are in love." Jason's mother informed. Was he truly? He shook his head, how could he fall in love?

"Jason?" Bella wondered as she looked at him, worry striking her eyes. He blinked down at her and felt the belly knots. "My eyes are kind of soar, if I take out my contact lenses, you promise you won't freak out?" She inquired looking directly into his eyes, and she knew it. He nodded, if he loved her, he will love her for who she is. She leaned her head down and slowly removed the green translucent orbs from her eyes and looked back up at him. Her eyes were stunning, he felt his heart stop for an instant, they were amber - the colour of sap when it trails down a tree. Her red hair made her iris' almost glow, but in a good way, he felt warm and tingly inside. He reached out and traced his index finger gently across her jaw line, almost caressing it. She scrunched up her neck and giggled, "Jason stop that tickles and it's giving me goose bumps." She informed as he continued to trace from her jaw to her collarbone and resting at her shoulder. He couldn't believe at how she thought he would act different if he saw her true eye colour, "See most people who have seen my eyes call me a freak and throw rocks at me..." She mentioned as she looked down to her lap. He understood why now, but why would he want to hurt his Bella? He shook her a little so she would look at him and his wish was granted. He pointed to himself then attempted to form a heart with his fingers and pointed to her. "You love me?" She asked a smile tugging at her lips. He leaned his head in shame but nodded. She reached up bringing him to lock eyes with her. "Well I'm relieved because I think I love you too, Jason." She stated openly with a warm smile. He cocked his head to the right, she love him back? The very thought made his heart beat rapidly. "Seeing both of our slumbers were interrupted, want me to tell you the story of 'Beauty and the Beast?'" She asked laying down and patting beside her. He laid down and nodded slightly. "Well it starts with a woman named Belle, she lives in a small French town with her father Maurice. She was different from every other woman, uncommon, she loved reading, and it was unheard of in those times. Everyone in the town constantly tried to make sure to stay away from her. Even though she was different, she believed there was good in everyone and everything, they just need to see the light." She paused momentarily, "One day she went into town to get another book, even though she has read everyone found at the store. The tough guy of the town, Gaston, sought her as a wife, an trust me when I say: 'He'd stop at nothing for her' because he tried everything in the book." She stopped to giggle. "That day her father, Maurice, had accomplished making an invention that worked, and set off to the fair, outside town. But he got lost in the woods and eventually found himself at a haunting castle." He was really intrigued by how much depth she put into the summary. "The beast of the castle found out that his servants were aiding him and locked him away in the dungeon. Belle soon found her horse Philippe as he returned in hysterics and got him to lead her to where her father was." She sighed gently having her eyes flutter closed. "She requested for the beast to spare her father and she'd take his place, he accepted and took her as his prisoner. Over that night, they bickered, but at one instant the beast frightens Belle and she runs away. She was then stuck and lost in the forest being surrounded by wolves. The beast suddenly appeared and fought off the wolves, saving Belle. She gets Philippe to take him back to his castle and then began to attempt to aid his wounds when he finally came to." Her chest heaved a little which brought his attention. He watched as her chest raised and fell. "After time, they began to bond and their feelings began to grow. Sooner than later they fell in love with each other. After a lovely dance with the beast, he shows her a mirror that reveals her father, who was ill and stuck in the forest. He released her so that she could go to his aid, because if you love someone then you have to put their needs before your own. he feared she would never return, but as long as she was happy and helping her father, he didn't care. The people of the town saw the beast in the mirrors reflection and went to attack the castle." She stopped to yawn and continued, "Gaston lead the hoard of angry villagers and to their surprise, the servants protected their home. Gaston let everyone else get chased out and followed the stairs to the beasts location. After a while of quarrelling, Belle finally joins them on the roof and draws the battle to an end. With one final act, Gaston stabs the beast in the side as he fell to his death." She stopped as she chuckled, how he loved her laugh. "When he lay dying, and as his eyes close, she tell him she loves him, and like magic the rain is joined by colourful beams of light. Eventually everything and everyone return to normal, and the beast was the prince he once was. After that, everyone lived happily ever after." She finished as she finally let herself sleep.

"Someone to tell you stories and be here when you are hurt... That's rare, Jason.." Hi mother informed with a smile plastered her lips. "I think that your story wit hers is just like 'Beauty and the Beast.'" His mother mentioned, she seemed really happy, something that he hadn't seen from her in decades. He looked up to the nights sky and prayed that this story would have a happy ending too. He was the beast who finally found his Belle...


	8. The Storm in the Woods

_**I would like to thank a person who reviewed on my little note; Alex. The chapter is based off his ideas. Thanks Alex~! 3**_

**The Storm in the Woods**

(())

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one was to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?

/

:::

The idea belonged to his mother, but he knew she'd like it. His mother assumed that since she was a female, she'd like this kind of thing. He grinned slightly, under the mask, and released a grunt of satisfaction. It was barely sunrise, and he knew if he wanted his little flower to see this, he'd have to hurry. He pushed a few of the heavy branches away and made his way back to the cabin.

Once inside, he did kind of feel bad that he would be waking the sleeping beauty before him, but he wanted to give his girl a special gift, and if he didn't hurry, she'd miss it. He made his way over to her, climbing his way over the frame, and began to shake her as gently as he could - he didn't want to hurt his Bella.

:::

Abruptly, I was woken by a shaking motion. Having my whole body shake, kind of forced me awake. I had to blink a few times but found myself looking at Jason. I smiled as the tired feeling began to vanish. He seemed excited about something so I started to sit up.

"What is it Jason?" I asked as I began to rub the sleep away. Jason began to shake the bed - what is the rush? I smiled and giggled a little, he kind of reminded me of a child trying to wake the parent up. He stopped for an instant and tilted his head, wondering about the little laugh. I shook my head and looked up to him, "So, Jason, what's the rush?" I inquired as I wrapped my arms around his large neck, but it didn't bug me. Jason seemed to remember and he grabbed my hand, pulling me. "OK, OK I'm coming!" I encouraged with a grin - I wonder what the big rush is for? As we walked together, many questions raced through my mind as we exited the cabin.

For minutes, what seemed like hours, he lead me through a man-made path, I would assume he made it with his machete. Finally we had stopped and he released my hand. He walked behind me and placed his large, yet safe hands over my eyes. "Jason, what are you doing?" I asked with a light chuckle, this was beginning to get interesting. He pushed a little, so he could tell me to continue on, and I did so.

A few minutes later, he had stopped which almost brought me to fall back, but he made sure I wouldn't fall. I turned and smiled up at him, only to have him remove his hands. I faced forward and saw something I couldn't picture in my wildest fantasies. In front of me was a lovely clearing of Crystal Lake surrounded by lush green grass, healthy trees, and endless rows of flowers of variation; forget-me-nots, lilies, roses, and even the edge of the lake was flourished by lotus flowers. My mouth hung ajar, but the most marvellous part were the trees, they had countless chickadees - all of them being mountain species. Jason nudged me in the back and I turned seeing him holding a sketchbook. "You... want me to draw?" I questioned as confusion was clear in my tone. But Jason shook his head and pointed to him. "You want to draw this scenario?" I inquired, hoping he wasn't meaning me included, but he pointed to me and circled his finger. "In other words, you want to make a portrait of me with this as a background?" I wondered as my face felt flushed as blood rushed to them. No one has ever wanted to draw me before... He nodded, and I bet you that if I could see his face, he'd be smiling. I nodded as well, giving in because I knew that I wouldn't win this debate. I just grinned over to him and took a seat in front of the lake, making sure that when he started, he could include some of the lotus flowers. He sat down in the grass and began to sketch, occasionally looking up to see if things were as they should be.

About an hour later, he finished and closed the book. By that time it had gotten dark and it began to rain violently. Jason leaned his face to the air and sniffed a little. I already knew that a storm was coming, which was something I feared. I have had the fear of thunder clashing and lightning blazing ever since I was a baby. Mother had told me it had happened one night when I was able to go home. The day was beginning to grow dark and seemed almost sinister, and the storm had dawned. The thunder clapped loudly and a flash of lightning brightened a black cloud. I began to shake and, almost sensing my uneasy feeling, Jason lifted me in his arms, and began to take us back to the little shack we called home.

Once we had arrived, Jason placed me on the bed and began to lock out all light from outside, leaving the home dark with a single candle lit. I smiled lightly at his efforts in trying to make me feel better. "Jason, would you like to join me, here?" I inquired as I tried to eye around for him. I heard a gentle grunt and saw him come into view of the light. I patted next to me and shifted my butt over. He made his way over to me slowly, but the aura around him was kind of strange, a kind of lustful one. Does storms excite him? I shook my head, trying to pry the idea from my head. Don't get me wrong, I have thought about... Making love to Jason, but I just didn't think it'd happen too soon, you know? I smiled a little awkwardly as he approached and as he stood tall in front of me, I began to hyperventilate - I wasn't scared, just a little anxious in a strange manner. I felt the lusting aura disappear slightly as Jason noticed my uneasy reaction. He probably knew why I was getting anxious and didn't want to force me into anything.

:::

He felt wanted as he held Bella in his arms, finally someone to call his own. Someone to love and protect at all costs. He never wanted to let her go, but something strange was happening to him - a strange stirring in his stomach. He felt heat rush to his face and an uneasy feeling towards his groin. He was confused, but wasn't about to show Bella it. He breathed in slightly as he placed Bella on the bed to try and look for more candles. He spent minutes trying to do so, but had no prevail. Out of the darkness her heard an angel call to him.

"Jason, would you like to join me, here?" His sweet little angel pondered. He turned to her direction only to hear his nemesis let out a weakened cackle. How he wished that Freddy wasn't here, all he did when Jason was near was pester and annoy him. He didn't want to keep his little beauty waiting but something had stopped him - rather I should say who.

"You know that feeling you have scratching at you is the want. All men have it and if it goes untouched, the man can turn into a wild beast, even towards someone he loves." The dream demon informed. As much as Jason hated his decapitated enemy, perhaps there was some truth in what he said. But then again, if the want was to make love to Bella, then would he be bad like all the other teenagers? Jason's heart raced as the thought of being bad raced through his mind. "The feeling, Jason is lust, you want her flesh and you will never be left alone until that hunger is satisfied." Freddy mentioned with a dry laugh. He went to seek an answer from his mother.

"Jason, my precious boy, this girl isn't like the bad girls, and what he said was true, but it's not lust, sweetie." His mother paused for breath. "You love her and all you want is to make sure that love is performed, through something other than kissing and protecting. So you will not be bad, it is making love - taking that love for her to the next physical level." His mother lectured, she wasn't going to be mad? That's all Jason wanted to know and now that he knows, he wants to show Bella that he loves her. He began making his way back to her, having the stir happen as blood rushed to his groin. His heart began racing when Bella came into view - the white shirt he had gave her was transparent and revealing fair-sized breasts, perky and healthy. Her hair tangling together making it more curled than before, and her amber eyes glittering with the flick of the flame. Rain dew slid down her bare flesh making his heart beat rapidly increase. His heart almost seemed to stop when he saw that his precious Bella was close to enduring an anxiety attack - this was his fault, he must have impacted her in some way. He made his way to sit on the bed, ashamed that he was making his beauty endure so much, he laid on his side and faced away from Bella. How he hated himself at that moment.

:::

He was turned away from me a guilt hit me like a sack of potatoes. I made him feel this way, what kind of person am I? "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I whispered to myself and began hitting my forehead. When I had calmed down, I turned to face Jason and tugged at his arm. In reaction to this, he pulled his arm away. I glared a little, I was trying to get his attention, I sighed heavily and pulled his arm as hard as I could. In doing so, I had achieved making him lay on his back, but I had fallen off the bed and landed on the floor. "Oww, my butt..." I moaned as I rubbed my hips. I slowly stood up and patted the dust off. "Jason, I want to say something... I am just a little uneasy about the aroused feelings we are both experiencing because of Lucifer and Siegfried... The past I had with them..." I informed looking to the ground bashfully. With the way they were around me, when momma was ill, they made me believe all men were like them. Who could blame me, no? "It's just, they had me believe that there wasn't a single guy in the world, who was better than them... That all men were the same..." Jason seemed to turn to face me and he reached his arm out to touch my face. I smiled and leaned into his gentle caress, this eased me from the thunder's roar. It was like all sound had dissipated aside from the sounds of our breathing. I nuzzled into his neck, which brought him to pull me closer, and we laid there for what seemed like hours.

As soon as we pulled away from each other, the storm seemed to have ended, and I looked up to Jason. He was rough and violent, but behind that cruel facade there was someone so much more lovable. I couldn't believe that I was falling for the masked murderer, Jason Voorhees, it was overwhelming - but in a good way. I smiled to myself at the thought. Maybe I have found the **one**...

**_Authors Note:__ If you people want a lemon, I need to see how many people want one, if not a lot of people do then I won't. So I encourage you all to pass the word along to your friends, and get them to read the story! The more viewers and reviews, the more encouragement I will have to make a passionate scene between the two._**


	9. Passion and Flowers

(This is the Final Chapter, Please enjoy~!)

**Passion and Flowers**

(())

Even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light, even if it's just a spark. If one was to believe in that light it would illuminate the darkness leaving it but a shadow on the wall. But can the darkness truly be defeated?

/

:::

He understood her better now. Those two vile men manipulated her and tortured her when her mother wasn't there to protect her. His good eye softened as he held her to him once more. He loved his dear Bella and there vowed to protect her from the nasty spew of the other men of the world. He wanted to make his beloved know that he was there, that he would be her big teddy bear. But only for her, his victims are another story. No, no stop it Jason, no anger, just love, he scolded himself.

"Jason, I love you..." He heard a gentle voice sing as the form in his embrace turned to gaze up at him. I love you too, my dearest, he thought in reply. How he wished he could talk to her and recite the poems for her that bounced around in his skull.

"But you have other means of showing her your love, Jason..." His mother soothed in his cautious mind. "Give her my ring, and then you can flourish you love." She murmured gently as he nodded to himself. He patted Bella's shoulder and she moved a little, confused though. He wanted to smile, and a ghost of one tugged at his cracked lips. He walked past the dream demon's head and into the room he devoted to mother. To the far right, he began rummaging through some of her belongings and came across a stunning ring. The band was 10 K white gold with a small diamond flower in the centre of it. He turned it slightly and brought it up to the candle light and behind where the clear gem is, "Forever," was inscribed on it. He shook his head and encased it with his large hand. He, once again, ignored the burned man's head and went straight back to Bella. His took a heavy breath and kneeled down in front of her. Bella looked at him in wonder, yet a faint red flush was hugging at her cheeks. He quickly avoided eye contact as his gaze met with the floor. As his heart began to thud against his chest cavity, he held out the ring. In his peripheral vision he saw Bella smile whole-heartedly and place her hand on his - of what of it she could. He turned and looked at her as she nodded slowly and took the ring from his hand.

"I accept you as my husband, Jason..." Bella whispered in a slow and nervous tone, yet her beautiful smile held her together. Jason's heart leapt with joy as she fully accepted it by placing the ring on her left ring finger. He was so overwhelmed in glee, he scooped her up in his big great arms and cradled her. "Well I can see you must have gotten some coaching, hm?" Bella giggled as he began to lower his shoulders in shame - it was true, his mother helped because he was so distant, he didn't even think of giving her the title of his wife. "Hey, hey now. It's alright, Jason, either way you did it..." Bella cooed as she kissed the bottom of his jaw. There it was - hit him like a ton of bricks - the tightening of his pants and the strange feeling in his groin. He began to feel heart rush through his body as he knew what he wanted - the question was: did she want him?

:::

I felt his body stiffen as I could tell that my sweet peck sent his body in a heated fire. Right now, I didn't actually mind if Jason and I made love, seeing we both accepted each other as our spouse. I looked up at him, and he looked down, only for our gaze to lock and my lips to form a smile. "Jason, we could try - you know - seeing we are married and all..." I stuttered as my voice squeaked slightly. My face became flushed completely but I still held my assuring smile. Jason tilted his head, wondering if I was certain, and I nodded. He carried me to the bed and laid me down. Both of us seemed uneducated in how it starts, I mean we know how it's done, we aren't that ignorant, but what can lead up to it instead of going at it like sex-crazed monkeys? I guess we have to follow our instincts...

I lifted my hand and caressed his jaw line, beneath the mask, and he seemed ok with it. I smiled with reassurance as I began lifting his mask, and I have to say, he wasn't all that monstrous looking. He had multiple scratches on his face, cracked lips, and was covered in a blue-purple flesh. "You truly are beautiful Jason..." I uttered gently as I gently placed my lips against his. He didn't seem to freaked out by the kiss and returned it. My word, was the sensation unimaginable - gentle and soft, warm and fluffy.

He placed his knuckle-gloved hand on my cheek and slowly caressed downward. Softly stroking my neck, my collarbone, and stopping at my breast. His very touch sent shivers scratching at my spine. He pulled his lips from mine and began dragging it downward and stopping at my collar. I nudged him slightly, showing him that I needed him to move back for a second. He did as my motion requested and shifted his weight back. I sat up and lifted my shirt, blushing heavily, never knowing what he could be thinking. To my surprise Jason was gawking at me, which only caused me to feel more bashful. He moved back to me and kissed me, assuring me that he had no negative comments for my body. He as well removed his torn leather jacket and his dirty white shirt. He brought both his hands up and dragged them gently up my stomach and resting below my breasts - was he shy? "Jason, you know you can touch, right." I mentioned as my eyes were hidden behind my bangs. Jason laid his forehead against mine, causing our gazes to lock. As hollow as his eyes appeared, I knew that behind them he was holding a gaze just for me. Our lips locked again as I felt his hands shakily slide around the warm flesh of my breasts. I shivered slightly, just because I never had anyone touch me this passionately. He began to slowly rub his thumbs over the now hard nubs which, in turn, caused a light moan escape my lips. I felt my body get warmer as he continued for a little bit longer, then stopped abruptly. He found a sensitive point of my body and was now going to use it the best he could, or so I thought.

As my body began gasping my eyes looked at him in wonder. He as well looked to me, I began to think that maybe I should repay him, the very thought made my face feel hot. "Mind laying down for me, Jason?" I wondered as I placed my petite hand on his chest. He nodded and laid down beside me. I propped myself up and began to kiss from his lips, down along his jaw line, down his neck, along his collar, stopping at his peck. My lips curved as I looked up to his eyes. I brought my index finger and dragged it gently along his chest and stopped at the rim of his pants. Jason seemed to let out a strange, yet aroused, sound, a gurgled groan I believe. I lightly slid my fingers over his hardened manhood, which twitched to the touch. Again the sound came, this time it kind of aroused me further. I gripped the shaft of his aroused part and began to stroke it, and with ever full motion he would groan again. I, like him, decided to end it with a tease, and stop. He brought his head up and glared at me playfully. I think we should just have a go at it, I thought to myself. "Jason, should we just go for it?" I pondered with a quivering tone. Jason nodded and began fidgeting to remove his pants and briefs, whereas I just needed to remove my white panties.

Once the trouble was done, we seemed to stare at each other's bodies like it was the last time we would see each other - memorizing every detail. After the little pause I bit my lip slightly in thought; the first time always hurts, but it will get better... I slowly climbed on top of Jason, kissing him as I slowly straddled his love organ. Man was my thoughts wrong, it didn't hurt, it tore and pain spilled into my body, but I had to suck it up. As we were still lip=locked, I was secretly biting the back of my lip to suppress the cries of pain. Jason seemed to understand what I was doing, but didn't stop me because he wanted me to do what was best for me. Dear Jason... As I encased him more, the pain was slowly starting to pass, and I mean slow, and became pleasurable. Our hips bucked together as both of us moaned in pleasure. I could feel the warmth overwhelm my body, as I assumed I was reaching my climax.

:::

Now he somewhat understood what it felt to be involved in intercourse. His sweet angel Bella was the one to see him as beautiful, no one has veer said that, aside from mother. The young teens had sex to fulfill their lust, but this, this is passion, and he was making love to his wife, he was no sinner, he was a good boy. The feeling of having his body and Bella's act as one was breathtaking and he enjoyed every second. He felt his back arch and his body become hot and it somewhat confused him. With a couple final bucks his muscles tensed as he felt pressure being relieved from his slowly deflating manhood. He felt a warm sensation, almost liquid-like, fall upon himself, which caused his penis to twitch a couple times. Bella laid on his chest and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Jason... forever and ever." She breathed as both their chests were beating against each other's. I love you too, my little angel... He thought as he closed his eyes. Sleep began to overwhelm him and he soon felt his eyes flutter closed, a smile rested on his lips.

When he woke, he wanted to bring his wife a little gift, so he carefully got out of bed, put on his mask, put on his pants, and went outside. He was greeted by the warmth of the daylight as the sun caressed his bare body. He walked and walked until he came to the clearing from yesterday, spotting the flower garden. He bent over and began picking them, arranging them in a beautiful bouquet.

Once finished, he got up and went back home to find that Bella was just beginning to wake up. Now's you chance, he thought as he quickly hid the flowers behind his back. When he reached the bedside as his new wife was just beginning to sit up, he held out the flowers. "Oh my God, Jason, they're beautiful," Bella whispered as she hugged them into her bare chest, "I love them, thank you!" She exclaimed as she looked up at him. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand with the ring on it. He placed it against his chest and drew a heart then a infinite sign. "Forever and ever, Jason..." She murmured as she leaned over and kissed his chest, seeing it was the only bare flesh she could get at. Finally she set him free, she saw him as something other than what he appeared to be, and no one will ever take her away. His dearest treasure...


End file.
